


The Progena of Garreg Mach

by ZackdasBohne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: "Black Eagles" is the codename for a specific group, Blue Lions is a Space Marine Chapter, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fire Emblem Three Houses characters in the Warhammer 40k universe, Fire Emblem Three Houses/Warhammer 40k crossover, Golden Deer is a Rogue Trader fleet, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, but it isn't that bad, no beta we die like Glenn, no prior knowledge about either series required
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackdasBohne/pseuds/ZackdasBohne
Summary: The Imperium of Man fights to protect the status quo in the far future of the 41. millennium. For the very survival of mankind, as there is no peace among the stars. Savage xeno-species and treacherous powers of heretics and traitors threaten the whole galaxy. The Fodlan star system is only a small part of this massive realm of the Emperor and it endured for millennia. But when the ruinous winds of change seek to destroy everything, humanity needs extraordinary heroes. However will they be able to defend their home? Smite the abominations on the battlefield and expose the secret treachery of those who seek the Empires doom from within? Or is their fate to succumb to the horrors of the cold and harsh galaxy and even to serve those who they opposed?One thing is clear however. These heroes won't make it easy for these foes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The Heir of Fodlan - Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this WH 40K / Fire Emblem Three Houses fanfiction. I always thought that these to series would mix greatly and I saw no one else doing one, so I do it now. Of course I don't know how much those fanbases overlap. That is why I do everything I can so that no prior knowledge about any series is required. I literally just tell a 40K story with the characters from Fire Emblem. Meanwhile I explain every relevant part of Warhammer 40K lore along the way. Before you read a few "warnings":  
> 1\. This is my first fanfiction ever. Until now I only read a ton of them.  
> 2\. I don't have a beta reader. There are going to be a few mistakes along the way.  
> 3\. English isn't my native language, German is. That said I had English since first grade in school and would assume my English isn't the worst in the world (but also not the best) If you have any corrections or other tips feel free to post them in the comments. I would be grateful.  
> If you don't know anything about the WH 40k universe but want to even before reading this fic, then take a look at the end notes. There is a (relatively) short summary of its lore. Alternatively you can also visit the fan website "Lexicanum"- which is basically wikipedia for Warhammer. It is a really good website and gives easy access to tons of topics in the lore. Even I used when writing this chapter.  
> Now I can only wish that you enjoy the first chapter of "The Imperial Progena of Garreg Mach" !

Star System: Fodlan  
Planet: Fodlan  
Continent: Faerghus  
City: Planetary Capital Fhirdiad  
Specific place: Landing platform Nr. 001

It was freezing cold on that day on the landing platform of the Government Palace in Fhirdiad. It is always cold in Fhirdiad but the wind was especially strong on the highest landing platform of the city. The most people on the platform didn't give any visual hints that they even noticed the freezing cold. They were Space Marines, clad in a full suit of power armor after all. Space Marines are genetically modified super warriors of mankind. They are far bigger, stronger and durable than any normal human and their power armor is one of the most potent defensive options for infantry in the whole Imperium of Mankind. 

However there was one there who wasn’t an inhumanly mighty Space Marine. A child, a boy. And he was visibly shivering. He only wore the fine clothing common for an offspring of an old noble house. These clothes were looking nice but also are definitely not the warmest. Normally one would wonder why nobody seemed interested in helping the child. However this boy wasn’t a “normal” noble boy. His name was Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and he didn’t want any help.

It was his destiny to become a warrior in the “Blue Lions” Space Marine chapter. Only the toughest and physically fittest boys had even the chance to survive the many surgeons and the training regimens which turned mere mortals in these elite warriors. So Dimitri didn’t wanted any help and welcomed that no seemed to saw him to weak to handle the cold. 'If I can’t handle this then how am I supposed to be able to protect the Imperium and my world in the future?' Dimitri thought. Even being a “normal” Space Marine wasn’t acceptable for him, as he was already in line to be the next Chapter Master of the Blue Lions. In other chapters this title only goes to the most experienced, battle hardened, greatest warriors and leaders. Veterans with centuries of combat experience at least. But in the Blue Lions this title is being handed down by a line of family succession. It is long upheld tradition. Space Marines are usually completely indifferent about sexuality after their transformation and are not having any sexual hormones. But the genes used to transform the Blue Lions have developed a malfunction in this regard. And so, when the Blue Lions first came to Fodlan and made Faerghus their “chapter world” (even though it is only a continent) it was decided that the offsprings of House Blaiddyd would become the line of Chapter Masters in the future. The Blue Lions needed a new source of recruits and supplies and Fodlan saw in the Blue Lions strong protectors. 

And due to this tradition it was now Dimitris turn to train for his future role. He needed to become one of the very best warriors and leaders, like only a few exceptional individuals among the many thousands of Space Marines. That is why he always wanted to appear as strong, to prove himself and trained and learned till complete exhaustion. But he also knew that he could make it. His father, Lambert, was the current Chapter Master and, in Dimitris opinion, everything a leader should be. Lambert fought and won in countless battles in defense of Fodlan and its neighboring star systems. He would make his father proud of him. His father who was standing right beside him and just asked him a question. 

Dimitri, lost in thought and attentive only to the coldness around him, realized too late that his father tried to speak to him. Startled he said: “Ah! Sorry! I didn’t quite hear you father. Could you repeat that please?”. “You must always be aware of your surroundings Dimitri. If I had tried to warn you about an imminent danger then there would have been no time to repeat that.” his father scolded him. “I am very sorry father.” Dimitri answered, angry with himself. “You don’t need to be sorry about that Dimitri, you only need to keep it mind. That is crucial on the battlefield. Anyways, my question was: do you know for who we are waiting?” the Chapter Master gave one of his lectures. “Some people from Adrestia, right?” Dimitri answered unsure, frightful to be wrong and to disappoint his father. “That is correct, a delegation from Adrestia” Lambert sighed but quickly continued with: “And what do you know about Adrestia son?”. Dimitri tried to remember his lessons on local politics. It was important that he knew such things, as he was not only going to be Chapter Master of Blue Lions but also Planetary Governor of Fodlan in the name of the Emperor.“Adrestia is besides Fodlan the other important world in the Fodlan star system. It is a hive world with 14 billion citizens. It is known for its super effective agriculture, its industry which produces mainly military materials and other heavy industry goods, its strong planetary defense and the quality of the regiments it contributes to the Imperial Guard, the Adrestian Heavy Infantry Regiments.” Dimitri repeated what he learned in his lessons. “Very good. And, what is a hive world?” the Chapter Master asked. “Ah, ehm… a Hive world, well that is a world consisting of hive cities...” Dimitri stammered while searching for an answer. “And a hive city is like… a giant mountain of buildings or… like a giant termite mound of steel. Untold millions of people live in a single one and the most are several miles high. The rich live in the upper levels while the poor live in the lower levels”. Dimitri had never seen a real one as there no real hives on Fodlan and the photos he had seen weren’t really good at showing their dimensions. “Excellent, but please if you speak with people from hive worlds don’t call their cities “termite mounds”” chuckled Lambert. “Why do you think they send a delegation Dimitri?” the Lambert obviously tested him. “Thats easy, its because of the insurrection, isn’t it?” Dimitri answered. “Most probably” Lambert responded while being lost in thoughts… and worries. The insurrection on Adrestia has been the most important topic for months now. The planetary governor of Adrestia, Ionius IX, tried to consolidate his authority over Adrestias trade, taxes and planetary defense. In response the mighty noble families of the planet have started what was now escalating to become a full fledged a civil war. “Dimitri” Lambert said very solemnly “it is nature of Imperial politics that you will amass enemies. And there are some within the Imperium which are so indescribably powerful that you have no chance against them alone. You need allies in this world my son, never forget that and Dimi-” Suddenly a voice interrupted them from behind. It was one of the Space Marines: “Excuse me Chapter Master but the Adrestian delegation is in sight.” "Y-Yes, all right” Lambert responded. He took a deep breath in… and out…. And then there was not Dimitris father on the platform anymore but the leader of the Blue Lions chapter and planetary governor of this world. 

The Adrestian shuttle landed smoothly on its assigned landing platform. It was obviously an expensive one, combining safety with speed and luxury. It had a deep red color and on the forefront was the twin headed eagle, the emblem of Adrestia. The hatch opened and the first to come out were two members of the Adrestian kill squad troopers. Kill squad troopers are the elite soldiers of planetary defense forces and trained to the peak of human capability. Of course these two were only there as bodyguards and for demonstration purposes. Whoever was inside the shuttle wanted to show that despite the conflict on Adrestia he was powerful and important enough to not have just anyone as his bodyguards but two members of the elite special forces. It definitely promised that someone of high rank in the Adrestian court was sitting in the shuttle. 

'Whoever it is definitely loves to get all the attention possible from others' Dimitri thought as they waited for the Adrestians to come out. Finally a man stepped out in the open. He was tall, had long black hair and sharp eyes. His clothing was both formal and extravagant at once and most of all expensive looking. Obviously this was the diplomat. But more than him Dimitri was interested in the girl behind him. She had brown hair, pale skin and the same purple eye color like the man, only that her facial features weren’t as sharp as his. She was a little bit smaller than him and about his own age he guessed. 'Why would anyone bring such young girl to another planet on a diplomatic mission?' Dimitri thought. He knew that he was here because he needed to represent his planet. 'Maybe it is the same with this girl?”' the boy mused 'Maybe she is part of the governing family of Adrestia?'. 

Behind the two persons a dozen of servants and servitors came out of the shuttle but kept a respectful distance to the two obviously more important persons. Servitors are very common in the Imperium and are essentially robots in the form of humans which have committed crimes bad enough to be transformed. They are mindless and can’t disobey, which makes them perfect workers for all kinds of dangerous, strenuous, tedious or just unwanted work. In Space Marine chapters those initiates who fail to become a Space Marine are sometimes transformed into Servitors, too. It is done so they can service their chapters in another way. Dimitris greatest fear. 

In the meantime the man and the girl had already reached him and his father who begun to speak with the boisterous voice of authority: “Welcome on Fodlan my honorable guests from Adrestia. I, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, planetary governor of this world and Chapter Master of the honorable Blue Lions Chapter, want to express my joy for your visit of our world.” Dimitri has heard similar diplomatic platitudes from his father often enough and knew them all at this point. After his father finished he introduced himself politely to their guests and then waited for them to do the same. 

If he thought his father would talk much at these events he realized his mistake after the man begun to speak. He spoke a lot. And long and complicated sentences at that. He was very skilled with his words Dimitri would give him that. But most of his sentences were empty and had no meaning, just polite platitudes after all. The two only things that really interested Dimitri of what he said was that his name is Volkhard von Arundel and that he was here for negotiations on the behalf of the Adrestian government. 

After he was (finally/ at long last /after an eternity) finished the girl besides him introduced herself: “My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, 4th daugther of Ionius IX. It is my greatest pleasure to come into acquaintance with one of the honorable Chapter Masters of the revered Adeptus Astartes.” 

Adeptus Astartes was the official name for all Space Marines. But the Blue Lions never had close ties with other Chapters and don’t saw themselves as a part of any bigger organization besides the Imperium itself. 

The girl on the other hand seemed nice enough. Well she looked like the average snobby Adrestian noble, but his friends and training partners weren’t in Fhirdiad right now and something told him there was more to her. 

The words of his father repeated in the back of his mind: “You need allies in this world my son, never forget that”.


	2. A Dinner with Fodlan - Edelgard Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dimitri are able to talk about the relationship of their worlds, the civil war and their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said "updates every weekend" but here is another chapter which I upload because I had to divide the chapter in multiple parts. Part 2 is going to be published at the regular time. And now: enjoy!

‘By the Emperor! Why is it so ridiculously cold here?!’ was Edelgards first thought when leaving the shuttle. Of course she saw the snow through the windows of the shuttle as they flew through a snowstorm immediately after entering the atmosphere. But she only ever saw snow in books and heard about it from her tutors. It was never cold on Adrestia, the only known temperature was unbearable hot and sometimes comfortable warm. 

At least she came prepared. Under her clothing were multiple thermo cushions to warm her body. Even the thought of more heat was almost enough to give her a heatstroke back on Adrestia. But here on Faerghus she welcomed it wholeheartedly. 

For the servants it was complete different story. They had to wear the formal Adrestian uniform of servants and hadn’t any such luxury as she. ‘One more reasons to get inside the palace as soon as possible’ she decided. 

She and her uncle met and introduced themselves to the ruler of Fodlan and his son. Both had blond hair and blue colored clothing/armor. They also resembled themselves in their face a bit. But there was one major difference between the two. The height. The Space Marine was a tower of a man while his son looked like an imp besides him. Of course, she knew that would be true for most people. Especially her. She always hated her lack of height, but she would grow in the future, for sure. 

She didn’t know why these niceties always seemed to be the most important thing at such events, but at least she was tutored these from her first years of life onward. She was able to do these half dead by now. 

Which was exactly the case today. 

She waked at the earliest hour of sunshine today and her morning was filled with training, lessons, even more training and even more lessons. Her father often asked her if that wasn’t a bit too much for her, but she accepted nothing less of herself. She was his fourth daughter, she wouldn’t inherit anything from him. But she could be married of to some other noble house and live an easy and comfortable live. Edelgard hated the very idea. 

If she ever wanted to fulfill any meaningful role on Adrestia, ‘or even better in the Imperium’ Edelgard dared to hope, than she needed to be her best. She doesn’t want to disappoint the Emperor after all. 

But she also had to admit that her training regimen left her very depleted at midday. The time when she made a break of a few hours to eat, socialize and meditate. So when she heard on midday today that rather than making a pause she should pack her things for an interplanetary travel, she was caught off guard. 

Now, several hours later she was tired, hungry and she really needed to sit down for a moment. The shuttle was very luxurious but only had one passenger seat besides the pilots seat. And it was one of her uncles personnel shuttles, which forced her and the servants to stand for the many hours of travel.  
At least they were now going inside the palace, or rather in the high tower connecting the palace and the landing platforms. A long, long spiral staircase led many dozens of meters down and Edelgard was hardly able to see the end. 

She sighed. ‘It is one of those palaces. Overly massive but no modernization anywhere.’ Edelgard thought and already felt the incoming pain in her legs. 

The staircase was wide enough for two Space Marines in power armor to walk side by side. So it was more than wide enough for small groups to chat with each other while descending the tower. It was mostly her uncle chatting with Lambert and the Adrestian servants pestering the first real Space Marines they saw with questions. 

But then the boy who was standing besides the Chapter Master, Dimitri, begun to talk to her. 

“And, what is reason you came to Fodlan?” 

Edelgard really didn’t wanted to have conversation with anyone right know. She tried to make her answer as short as possible: 

“The war, obviously”

“You really call it a war? Anyone else always says “conflict” sometimes “military conflict” but never ‘war’.” Dimitri responded surprised. 

“It is a war, a civil war. It is an open secret but nobody really wants to admit it that we have something like that on our world. But I like clear words.” Edelgard answering longer than even she thought she would. 

“Then well, ehm… how is it going?… t-the w-war I mean.” Dimitri clearly tried very hard to keep the conversation going. 

Edelgard almost sputtered at that. Did Dimitri really thought that bringing up the topic of the civil war on her world would be a good conversation topic between essentially strangers and outside of political talks?

But that said… how was the war going? The majority of the planetary defense forces (PDF) were on the side of her father, which was good of course. But the loyalties of around 45% of the PDF troops, or former PDF troops as they are now called, seemed to be with the Bergliez, a noble house of the foremost generals of the PDF, or with the money from the Hevrings. Hevring’s mines and his trade connections made him so rich that he was even able to enlist thousands of mercenaries in his service. 

Then there were the von Vestras. Once the Hresvelgs most loyal vassals Marquis Vestra was now using his great network of spies and assassins against them. A number of planetary officials already became their victims. 

But none of these were as worse the family leading the insurrection, in Edelgards opinion. 

While she mused about the enemies of her family she hadn’t noticed until know that Dimitri kept staring at her. 

‘Does he still waits for an answer? Hasn’t he realized by now that this isn’t an easy topic?! Well, but if he wants an answer so badly I will give him one!’ Edelgard thought. 

“Well, do you think we would be here if it is going great?!” she snapped. 

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry.” Dimitri said, startled by her sudden reaction. “Have you tried to call for Imperial Guard to aid you?” he continued. 

“Of course we have” Edelgard said and then made a pause “… but they said the Guard is to preoccupied with stopping “WAAAGH! Gihtzkuul” before it becomes to big to be controlled.  
And because the insurrection is only against the plans of the governor, not against the Imperial control.” she spat. 

“And I assume now you are here to ask Fodlan to aid you, right?” Dimitri asked. 

“Not we are not really asking for Fodlans help, but rather for the Blue Lions to support us. Edelgard answered.

“Ah then you mean this treaty… the treaty of… how is it called again?” Dimitri remembered something. 

“’The treaty of the Eagle and the Lion’ which followed the ‘War of the Eagle and the Lion’”. Yeah thats the basis for our claim that the Blue Lions have the duty to aid us.” she explained.

“Then why aren’t we already helping you? I mean the treaty says that the Blue Lions fight to protect the lives of the Adrestian people. Why are we still talking about it then?” Dimitri wondered. 

“Yeah it says “to protect the lives of the Adrestian people, in exchange that Adrestia builded your Chapter Fortress and produces your Predator Battle Tanks and Rhino Transport Tanks” Edelgard cited the treaty to the best of her memory.

“But it is a civil war Dimitri, Adrestian people are on both sides. Thats why the Blue Lions didn’t help us. At least thats what they said in response to our request.” Edelgard explained not terribly convinced of the reason. 

“That is stupid.” Dimitri decided. “Does everyone really need to twist every single word?” 

“I don’t understand it either, but now the situation has changed anyways.” Edelgard agreed. 

“Huh, how?” Dimitri sounded surprised. 

“The leaders of the insurrection, the Aegirs are a family of Imperial Knights and have brought dozens of these things into battle from their Knight World. And these machines are decimating our PDF.” the girl explained solemnly. 

“What?! Imperial Knights?! You mean these bipedal engines of war? Destroying their enemies with their potent weaponry and defending civilians in perfect chivalry?” Dimitri shouted excited.  
“Yes.. these” Edelgard groaned. “Really boys and their knights. A complete mystery. My brothers thought the same until they saw one on the battlefield which was bent on destroying them.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry Edelgard” Dimitri said sheepishly. 

“But, yeah. They are the reason we are here. They are not from Adrestia but from the Knight World from which the Aegirs come from. So you have no way of talking your out of it this time” Edelgard smirked. 

“Hey the Blue Lions haven’t talked themselves out of anything!” Dimitri shot back as he realized he should probably defend his chapter from the accusation. 

“Yeah... fine.” Edelgard conceded. 

“But all this doesn’t answer the first question I had when seeing you: why would anyone sent a young girl along on such a mission?” Dimitri suddenly spoke again after a longer pause in the conservation. 

“I-I am not just some yo-young girl!” Edelgard shot back very agitated. “I a-am here to represent the Hresvelg family of course.” Edelgard lied. 

“But aren’t there many members of the Hresvelg familiy, older than you? And isn’t the diplomat your uncle even?” Dimitri inquired with the information his father told him. 

“Well, yeah...” the young noble deflated, caught in her lie. “In truth that Volkhard von Arundel is my uncle is the entire reason I am here. I am to precious for him to be left alone on a world consumed in a civil war.” 

“It is always good to have a caring family.” Dimitri agreed. 

“Dimitri, you misunderstand I fear. You know how noble families work right? Those employed of a noble house who prove useful can be handsomely rewarded many times. But they will never get any real power inside the house, not even the tiniest bit. The only exception is if they marry someone from the family. Just like my mother did with my father. And with that there was a connection between my uncle and the Hresvelgs. But my mother disappeared some years ago and now I am his last connection to the ruling family as to not lose his power. Thats the way I am precious to him Dimitri and the reason he refused to leave Adrestia without me.” Edelgard mumbled. 

Dimitri was taken aback and something told her he hasn’t even considered such a possibility. 

As she tried to look anywhere but in the direction of Dimitri, Edelgard suddenly heard a whisper and realized with shock that it was the telepathic voice of her uncle. She immediately froze. 

‘How much has he heard?! Damn, he is a psyker he has probably heard everything! I can’t believe how stupid I am!’ Edelgard slapped herself mentally. 

Psykers are individuals that are able to use the powers of the Immaterium or better known as the “Warp” a dimension that functions as a mirror to the real space. Psychic abilities can take many forms. From creating utter destruction on the battlefield, to the prediction and visions of the future, the reading of another persons mind and many others.  
In the Imperium of Mankind psykers are equally dreaded, hated and needed. Sanctioned Psykers by the Imperium can become great assets for the God-Emperor while psykers that avoid the public eye, often called ‘witches’ can easily get possessed by a demon and endanger their entire planet. 

Her uncle of course was a sanctioned and well trained psyker, able protect himself against any demonic possession.

But that didn’t made him any less dangerous. 

In her mind she heard her uncle saying:  
“Let the adults handle the politics, thats nothing for children to discuss. And always remember my dear niece, regardless of how innocent he looks now he is going to be the leader of rival planet to Adrestia, your home, your family.” 

‘Have I told Dimitri too much? Maybe it would have been better if they didn’t know how dire it looked for us without their aid. But that isn’t my fault anyways! Dimitri is just and poorly informed about the current situation and Fodlan and Adrestia aren’t enemies. There wasn’t a war between us since we made the treaty, we are partners.’ Edelgard wrestled with her thoughts until she managed to convince herself. 

But she couldn’t entirely suppress the thoughts in the back of her mind.

‘But if we are truly partners, then why have we to come here practically beg for their aid, why are they always looking for excuses while we never failed to fulfill our part.’ 

And despite the fact that she was very sure her uncle heard everything she said and thought, she didn’t hear him deny anything of she said. 

“Edelgard come on! I want to show you the main hall!” Dimitri shouted excited and Edelgard realized she hadn’t moved since hearing the voice of her uncle in her head. All the others have already descended the stairway and disappeared through giant gate into the main hall. All except for Dimitri, who waited at the doors. She was relieved about that, as being alone in such an enormous and somehow “oppressive feeling” building wouldn’t had make her comfortable. 

As she put the last steps behind her she was relieved that this exhausting trial was behind her and her very sore legs by now. But the sun had only just touched the summits of the distant mountains and the young noble had the sneaking suspicion that it would gonna be a very long evening. 

As she reached Dimitri, as if on command, her stomach growled loudly. If there was one thing worse than her legs right now it was her empty stomach… and the mortification that came with the sound. 

“Are you hungry?” Dimitri asked and Edelgard was tempted to just dismiss his question, but then again she really wanted to know if and when there would be dinner. 

“Umm.. maybe?” She responded silent. 

“There will be a grand feast with many other important figures from Fodlan. In roughly twenty minutes. There will be the captains of the first, second, third, seventh and tenth company of the Blue Lions chapter, some important nobles of the council of the Leicester alliance, members of the Ecclesiachy from Garreg Mach and guests from outside Fodlan, like… well, you two are the only ones I know by name but there are some more.” Dimitri tried to give her some hope. 

Edelgard was not very happy to hear this. A feast would mean more than enough food for sure, but it would also mean many more hours of staying awake and keeping up manners as she still represented House Hresvelg at least to the degree a child could. Especially when there are now more than just the Blaiddyd’s and the Blue Lions, but also individuals from Leicester and Garreg Mach.  
And it would mean more hours of sitting besides her uncle, trying not to think of anything that could interest him or could become handy for him.

Dimitri sensed that Edelgard wasn’t too happy about the news. 

“Is everything alright, you seem kinda, I don’t know, uncomfortable?” Dimitri asked worried.

“No, Dimitri it is nothing let us make heed and go to this feast.” she said with a very strained smile and hoped he wouldn’t notice what she really felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is part one of this chapter. Like I said at the beginning part 2 on the weekend. Next time we are visiting the main hall, the friendship of Dimitri and Edelgards deepens and we are given context to world that is Fodlan beyond the continent of Faerghus. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :D 
> 
> Bye Bye!


	3. A Dinner with Fodlan - Edelgard Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard enters the main hall, hears the story of the Kingdom of Faerghus and finds a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter in Fhirdiad huh? If you want more things happening then I have great news for you that is last chapter in which won't happen much for the next time. But I think the dialog between Dimitri and Edelgard as well as the story of the worlds are very important. 
> 
> And for those missing some action: give it some time they are only children right now. (There will be more than enough war in the future)

Edelgards first impression as she stepped into the main hall of the Fhirdiad palace was to be overwhelmed. The design, the scale, the atmosphere, everything was way above anything of what she saw of Fodlan until now. All her knowledge about the world came from books, conversations of arrogant nobles that she overheard and of what she has seen since she left the shuttle. 

The floor tiles were all made of the famous and expensive Faerghisch blue marble. Each of them had the tale of an epic battle for the chapter or the memorial of a fallen hero inscribed. 

Grand pillars of silvery stone held the high ceiling, while the same kind of stone was used for the grand statues of historic Space Marine commanders. The statues showed them in full power armor and with their trusted weapons. Even without knowing the heroes depicted in the statues Edelgard was still filled with awe just by looking at the defenders of humanity, the mightiest servants of the Emperor. 

She never believed the stories from her world that said Space Marines were only barbaric slaughterers who adorn their armor with the fur or the mane of a Silver Lion, a proud and dangerous predator only seen on Faerghus. 

But she had to admit that she didn’t expected them to have something like that. Maybe she needs to reconsider how much she really knows about them. 

The hall was filled with dozens of palace guards, servants, people from the town, traders, monks, nuns. All of them bustling about and running from one entrance of the hall to one of the many others. 

If this commotion was just because of the feast or if this was normality here, Edelgard couldn’t tell, but Dimitri didn’t seemed to disturbed so she guessed it was alright. 

As they were in the middle of the hall Dimitri pointed towards the one end of it. 

“Edelgard look there! I want to show you something!” he stated. 

Edelgard followed his sign and true at the end of the hall was a high platform and on top of it a golden shrine with the picture of a man in golden armor and a flaming sword. 

‘The Emperor’ Edelgard realized and somehow felt even more holy power radiating from the small picture than from the massive statues. 

‘A clear sign that the Blue Lions were one of the Space Marine chapters believing in the God-Emperor.’ Edelgard thought. 

But something wasn’t right. At the bottom of the shrine was a giant, deformed skull. 

‘Maybe it is the skull of a saint, thats not too uncommon on some worlds, even though most of these “relics” are fakes’ Edelgard remembered. ‘But no skull of a saint would ever look so… abnormal.’

Not coming to a satisfying answer Edelgard decided to ask for information: “What is… this?” 

“What do you mean? Oh! You saw the skull. Yes, that is the skull of an Orc, and not just any Orc, but the skull of the “Hammer.” Dimitri answered. 

“Wh-What now?!” Edelgard responded perplexed. 

“Yeah the “Hammer” as they say the fight against it unified humanity on Fodlan to not become slaves of the Xenos. So it was the “Hammer” to the anvil on which the ancient ‘Kingdom of Fodlan’ was born.” the boy continued. 

Edelgard only heard half of what he said. She was way to focused on the remains of what was once a fearsome monster. The only time she saw an Orc was in the illustration of an old travelers journey in the more secluded section of the Hresvelg library. Everyone said it was forbidden for her to go there but her curiousness persuaded her to give it a nightly visit once. 

But seeing it in real-life was a whole different experience. The long teeth, the dimension of the skull! She didn’t even wanted to think about how big the whole creature once was. 

She only snapped out of it as she heard someone nearing from behind. 

“Dimitri, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on the way to the ball hall?” Came the voice of Dimitris father, Lambert. 

“Oh sorry dad, but Edelgard here wanted to know what is going on with the skull.” Dimitri said. 

‘You were the one who wanted to show me something in the first place’ Edelgard retorted mentally. 

“Well, it is good that you develop a sense of representation towards your home world and its history , I suppose. So go on Dimitri but pay attention to the time.” Lambert decided. 

“Thanks father, will do!” Dimitri answered. 

“Ok, I will now take my leave to take on my festive robes. When I come into the hall I want to see you sitting there.” Lambert uttered. 

Suddenly Edelgard got a very bold idea. An idea that may work though if she played it right. 

“Umm, excuse me milord, Chapter Master Blaiddyd?” Edelgard tried to make her voice that sounded the most like a young, innocent, carefree noble girl. 

“What is it little miss? Lambert asked. 

“About the feast… could I please sit...” Edelgard said, while she thought: ‘Could I please sit WHERE?! I want to say anywhere except near to my uncle, but I don’t think that will work. 

Edelagard was sweating by now.

“Well, maybe next to…” ‘Next to WHO?!’ She really put herself into mess right there. In panic she looked everywhere in the main hall trying to find something that help her. And then she saw him. 

“Next to Dimitri, my new friend Dimitri.” Edelgard finshed her sentence at long last. She thought it would feel weirder to call Dimitri her friend. Said person was taken by surprise but he wasn’t protesting and Lambert probably thought that shyness was the source for her stammering. 

“Sorry, my dear but Dimitri will sit with me at the first table, the table of the first company, only filled with the best warriors of the chapter.” Lambert denied her request. 

“But I wanted to hear more about the Blue Lions. Pleeeeeasse? Pretty please?” Edelgard pouted and tried her best to make puppy eyes.

“Yes please father! Come on, let her sit with us!” Dimitri helped on her side. 

“All right, but little miss do you even want to become a warrior? I just can’t let anyone sitting there who have not already made the first step.” Lambert tested her. 

“That is not true!” she protested. “I have already trained with a real chain axe once.” the noble stated proudly. 

‘Well maybe “trained” isn’t super correct. It was more a testing out and then “maybe” losing control over it and almost decapitating a servitor in the process? But it was the first experience and those are important to make and thats why it shouldn’t be too much of a stretch.’ Edelgard tried to convince herself that she was not lying through her teeth right now. 

Lambert and Dimitri were taken aback but the first one soon began to laugh loudly. 

“Well, then it seems we have a true warrior princess right here!” Lambert chuckled. “I will talk to your uncle about your wish but I have nothing against you sitting with us.” 

“O-oh, that w-won’t be necessary milord, I have seen how busied you are and he always told me “to make connection with the nobility is essential.” Edelgard tried to sway him to not do that. “Of course I have no idea in which way it is important” she quickly added. 

“Alright I will leave know the two of you to yourselves but the dinner is starting in ten minutes.” the Chapter Master stated as he leaved. 

“Great El, now the dinner isn’t going to be nearly as boring as usual.” Dimitri sounded very happy. 

Edelgard was shocked out of awkwardness. “El?! Have you just called me El?!” 

“Oh, you didn’t liked that?! Sorry I just… you just called me your friend and I thought… it just came to me you know?” Dimitri apologized. 

“No, you don’t need to apologize. I overreacted. ‘El’ is just the nickname my siblings use for me.” Edelgard replied. “But I guess its okay if you also call me that. You are my friend after all” 

And the most surprising thing to Edelgard in this situation was: she realized she actually meant the words she said. 

“Oh, ok. Thank you El. Well now I wanted to tell you the story behind the Orc skull.” Dimitri continued and soon lost himself in the tales he told her about. 

“Millenniums before the discovery of the Fodlan-System, the planet Fodlan was attacked by a terrible horde of Orcs with an even more terrible boss. The humans were only loosely organized in rivaling tribes with knights on horses as their protectors and almost no technology in comparison to today. Soon all humans, regardless of knight or commoner, fought against the green-skins. But the savage xenos were too numerous, beastly and heavily armed and the humans were losing ground quickly.”

“But then the ‘Elites’ appeared, legendary heroes and formidable warriors. With them came the ‘Heroes Relics’, weapons that are even stronger than modern power weapons. With their help humanity was able to really fight back for the first time. The turning point in the war was when Blaiddyd challenged the Orc-Boss to a one to one duel. The Orc fought him to a cliff and the hero was almost shoved down. But then he rallied all his strength and courage and managed to stab his relic spear ‘Areadbhar’ right through the Orcs forehead. Without their leader the smaller Orcs began to fight against each other and became easy prey. For these great battle of pure courage he was crowned king by all the other elites and with that the ‘Kingdom of Faerghus’ was born.” Dimitri told her. 

“Oh that was a bit long, eh?” the boy realized. “But that Orc skull is in our chapter the symbol for the eternal fight against the xenos, especially the Orcs, our greatest enemies.” 

“You really love the history of your chapter huh? Edelgard answered after taking all that in. 

“Of course I do, to know your history is very important for every single member of the Blue Lions and every citizen of Feaerghus.” Dimitri agreed. 

“Come we should really go now to the ball hall or your father is going to be mad at you. Edelgard urged him kindly. During his story about ancient history of Fodlan she learned a lot about him and saw that it wasn’t a mistake that she called him a friend. There was something inside him that draw people to him she could feel it. 

When she entered the ball hall she expected many things. Loud music, the smell of food and many people dressed in absolutely to complex clothing, men and women alike. And what she found were overdressed people, the delicious smell of food and sounds of music. But also an extremely tense atmosphere that drowned all senses. 

It was a psychic atmosphere and so everyone was able to feel that the psykers in the room were very hostile towards at least one other person. Deathly hostile. But the hostility could be directed at multiple very different persons and could be coming from one or more psykers in the room. No one knew who was the target of the hostility was and who the one targeting. They all just realized a certain uneasiness in the air.

The only ones who knew something were the psykers… and Edelgard, as she recognized the by now very usual psychic presence of her uncle dominating the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was part 2. Next time: part 3 the climax in which we see the new in universe roles for many characters and also in which happens little bit more than in the first few chapters. 
> 
> Bye Bye!


	4. A Dinner with Fodlan - Edelgard Last Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while a new and a bit longer chapter this time. More at the end. 
> 
> Either way enjoy it! 
> 
> And don't forget to comment and to leave Kudos if you like this story thank you!

After a short period of time the feeling of threat in the room began to dissipate. Edelgard suspected that most in the hall didn’t even really knew the origin of their psychological impressions, but she lived together with psykers long enough to know what their brains are influenced by. At least the psychic powers weren’t used to directly influence the minds of the people around them. The manipulation was a mere side effect of the emanating hostility of a psyker in the room, but just the fact that they were able to use their powers on that many, without even concentrating or wanting to do that was clear testament to their power. And their were enough strong psykers in the hall besides her uncle. Psykers appeared on Fodlan and Adrestia always way more often than on most other planets in the Imperium, after all. 

With the foreign feeling vanishing in everyones mind the festivities continued as planned. Edelgard wasn’t sure if she should comply so easily after what just happened, but everyone else didn’t seem to spend another thought on it or acted as nothing just happened. Edelgard relented en she noticed that any other behavior would be perceived as strange, even so she very much knew that the feeling of threat probably only dissipated because whoever it was no put the effort in to control their powers now. 

But behaving strange was out of question for her. Not with so many influential people in the room. In the hall were standing five long tables parallel to each other. Behind each of them was a banner of a company of the Blue Lions. And at the end of each table was the captain of each company sitting. The only exception to this was the middle table of the five which was for the first company and were this seat at the end of the table was for the Chapter Master instead, with the captain of the first company right beside him. Of course not all the companies were here as that would let them defenseless and vigilance is one of the highest principles for the Space Marines. 

Edelgard followed Dimitri to their seats, while she tried to avoid her uncles vision. That, of course, was a futile effort as she could say from experience that his sharp eyes always seemed to see through anything, to never miss the greatest weakness of others, never missing anything that could endanger his control over the situation. 

Thankfully he didn’t really seem to care. Her only really use for him was in being alive. He was already in conversation with multiple people and had enough diplomatic power, mighty connections and wealth not to need the “von Hresvelg’s” name to show his significance. 

“Here are our seats” Dimitri said as he pointed to the two last seats on the left side of the table. As Lamberts son Dimitri took the seat directly besides the Chapter Master and Edelgard decided to sit right beside the boy. She was glad that a ‘normal’ human was sitting on her left side as one of the Space Marines took his seat right beside her. She really would have felt cramped if she had to sit between two of these giants. The Space Marine gave her a look that she couldn’t decipher. He looked stern and serious for sure, but that is the usual expression for many Space Marines. Was he wondering why she is sitting here? Maybe even accusing her with that look? Or is he just registering that she is sitting here and otherwise indifferent about it? It doesn’t matter. The markings , medals and badges on his robes told her that he was part of the honor guard to the Chapter Master. He wouldn’t do anything as long as she was in the favor of Lambert. 

As Lambert was just about to take his seat, a Space Marines and boy, both with raven black hair walked to their table. 

“Lambert, I have returned from the mission. The Orcs in the southern jungles have been thoroughly purged as you ordered.” the man said after nodding to his Chapter Master and took the seat of the captain of the first company directly in front of Dimitri. Now Edelgard realized who it was. The famous, heroic Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, captain of the first company, the Chapter Masters royal guard, the strongest psyker of the Blue Lions, one of the mightiest nobles on Fodlan and the closest companion to Lambert. 

“Rodrigue you are back already? I didn’t wanted to send you off so shortly before the feast but the xenos threat had to be stopped before it could escalate.” 

“Of course Lambert. Not attending the feast is a small price for the safety of Fodlan. I am only concerned that Orc raids become more and more frequently in that region.” Rodrigue answered. 

“Ever the worrying one, aren’t you? You should relax friend, at least for today. The Blue Lions have battled the Orcs hundreds of times by now and as for now the are purged.” Lambert responded. 

“Felix, you are back! I thought I wouldn’t see you for weeks!” Dimitri shouted excited to the boy, apparently named Felix. He took the seat in front of Edelgard. 

“I really didn’t wanted to come here to this boring feast but other than that it is way better here than back home. Especially sparing with you and the Blue Lions.” Felix replied “Also I have kinda the obligation to be here as this is the first ceremony with my brother being a Space Marine captain.” 

“Your brother is a captain?” Edelgard asked “Oh sorry, I didn’t introduced myself. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, daughter of the planetary governor of Adrestia.”

“Yeah, I thought that you are yet another guest for this stupid feast. So, I didn’t asked why you are sitting there.” Felix non-answered. 

“Hey, Felix, you don’t need to be rude to everyone always! Also she is a new friend of mine!” Dimitri defended her. 

Edelgard really didn’t minded Felix attitude too much. She just found it foolish for a noble to be so unsocial. 

“Well, whatever. Anyways my brother Glenn isn’t a Space Marine for long but he already worked and fought his way up to the title of captain to seventh company.” Felix stated, with a hidden proudness for his big brother. 

‘And the position of his father definitely helped’ Edelgard added in mind. 

“What do you know about the Blue Lions anyways El? “ Dimitri asked not unkindly. 

“Well besides the principles of the ‘honor of melee’ and ‘the death for the xenos’ and Lambert and Rodrigue not much.” she admitted. 

“Ok than let me tell you. On the table next to us is the is second company with Margrave Gautier as their captain, who is also responsible for the Blue Lions space fleet. Besides him is his oldest son, Miklan. The two have a rather rocky relationship.” Dimitri explained. 

“Why that?” Edelgard wondered. 

“That is a delicate topic, but all heroes relics have a gene-codification for blood lines. With that the ability to use the relics is inherited in the families. But sometimes that just doesn’t work and family members aren’t able to use their Heroes relic. Miklan is on of those cases and his father seems disappointed in him because of it. And recently it seems they became even more distant for some reason.” Dimitri whispered. 

“Well, moving on to the other side is the third company under the command of Gwendal, a very experienced veteran who sought his proud warrior death in hundreds of battles.” Dimitri moved on. Only now Edelgard saw the big, blue but obviously worn dreadnought at the end of the other table. You would think it would stand out more, but with all the decorations of armors, banners, weapons and frescos on the multiple levels of these walls, it just seemed to be just another fancy piece of decoration. She guessed it would be better if no one knew she thought that. 

“And someday he succeeded in that and regretted it directly after, that he couldn’t fight further. In respect of his accomplishments he was embedded in the dreadnought to serve even further. “ Dimitri continued. 

“And then there are Glenn with his seventh company and Gustave with the tenth company, the scout or recruit company. Gustave doesn’t really want any glory for himself but is content with shaping the next generations. And soon Felix and me are going to be under his command as well.” the young boy proudly stated. 

“That is… great” Edelgard answered lacking a better response “but the Blue Lions aren’t the only interesting people here, are they?” Edelgard looked through the hall and recognized several faces and factions from her classes. Especially the nobles from Leicester and the devout folk from Garreg Mach. These were the other two continents on Fodlan beside Faerghus. But unlike Faerghus the influence of the planetary Governor was extremely weak there. 

Leicester was the continent eastern to Faerghus and had huge autonomy rights and was governed by the nobles of the Leicester Alliance. The biggest decisions are made by the ‘roundtable’ of the most important of them which is led by the ‘Leader of the Alliance’, currently Lord Riegan. Leicester nobles are said to be all about money, with trade connections over many systems. Almost all of their families also had Rogue Trader licenses. That is because they all were in the Rogue Trader alliance that rediscovered the Fodlan system. They landed on the eastern continent, overwhelmed the natives with their modern weapons, founded their own states and married the defeated native nobles to get access to their relics. 

Before the war with the western continent escalated the king of Faerghus was converted by Missionaria Galaxia to believe in the God-Emperor. He was subsequently declared the official governor of Fodlan by the Adeptus Terra to pacify the planet, so they could start collecting taxes in form of soldiers and resources. 

The Missionaria Galaxia chose the by far smallest of the three continents at its starting point, Garreg Mach. The population there was small as the landscape dominating woods were still infested with orcs. The sisters of battle made short work of the brutish green-skins and orbital bombardment ensured that the orcs were dealt with for good. It was also a impressive display of Emperors might to the people of Fodlan. 

Over time the small post of the Missionaria Galaxia became a huge cathedral and the land of Garreg Mach direct property of the Imperial Church. The diocese contains not only Fodlan but also Adrestia and while the people of Fodlan are typically exceptionally devout the people of Fodlan are more lax about all the rules. At the head of the diocese is cardinal Rhea and directly below her Arch-Deacon Seteth. The deacons and Arch-Deacons are heads of the administrative bureaucracy and responsible for all the temporal affairs of a diocese and are controlling truly massive amounts of money. 

And like that all the leaders of Fodlan were in one hall. King Lambert, Count Gloucester and Lord Holst the real leaders of the alliance since duke Riegan was at deaths doorstep and without any heir, the cardinal of Garreg Mach and to top it all of an official ambassador from Adrestia. A weird feeling having all of this political power together. Edelgard only wanted this evening to end now. For more than just her tiredness. 

Soon Lambert hold his opening speech for this evening which was short and standard for such an event in every definition of the word. But no one really saw that as a bad thing apparently. The most guests probably came only enhance their connections between each other anyway. She also preferred the shorter speech as the end of the speech promised that dinner is going to be served right after. 

The food indeed came immediately after and was, much to Edelgards relief, also good. There were many that criticized Faerghish food for being blunt in taste, without much creativity and only made for the purpose of not starving. Well, most of the dishes actually didn’t came from Faerghus but from Leicester, Garreg Mach or even Adrestia but Edelgard wasn’t able to confirm these allegations with the Faerghish dishes she had either, so she guessed it was another case of nobles loving to talk about themselves and saying petty thing about others. The main ingredient was definitely the meat of wild animals. She was still struggling to decide if she liked so much meat on her plate or not. The boys in front of her had way less problems with that she saw. The boy Felix dug in and ate every piece of meat he got on his plate (with the exception of the sweetly marinated bird wings, which Edelgard thought were the best of all, so its for his own bad she guessed). Dimitri on the other hand… just ate. Almost mechanically so. Did he find it… tasty? Or not? Edelgard just couldn’t tell. 

“Too bad Ingrid isn’t here she would love all of this food” Felix exclaimed while stuffing his face “but then she would also not talking about anything else for a week or so...” 

“Yeah, it would also be great for Sylvain to be here, but just maybe not today. Imagine he is hitting on some foreign girl while her family is here and watches, especially without Ingrid to reign him in” Dimitri shuddered at the thought of that. 

Edelgard knew neither of the names and had no real interest at asking any further. But she understood the feeling. She missed her siblings of course, but more than that her closest friend, Hubert. The boy who always insisted to not be her friend but merely her servant, despite doing services that gone beyond what any servant would be required to do. Was it really 2 years already since he was collected by the black ships of the Inquisition? Hubert was a special case. A strong psyker but also heir to a noble house critical for the stability of a planet. At least they said Hubert proved himself strong and stable enough to be worth the effort of training him to be a full sanctioned psyker. That of course is no insurance that he will actually survive the training undamaged if at all, but Edelgard believed in him. If someone is able to make that, then it is him in her opinion. 

While she worried about her far away friend with her overly full stomach she looked around the hall, when she noticed a crooked figure entering silently the hall. The red coat and his many bionics gave him easily away as a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Edelgard remembered him. He was sitting in a corner of the shuttle that brought her here. She assumed that he was nothing more as lowly tech adept in service of her uncle. Adrestia and the Mechanicus always had a good relationship, so it wasn’t uncommon for the Adrestian elite to have Servitors and a few even very low tech adepts as servants straight from the nearest forge world. And true enough after he left the doors behind him he made a straight line in the shadows to small table in one of the more secluded corners of the hall. The same corner to which her uncle was making its way almost as by instinct. 

But something didn’t add up. Why was he obviously trying to attract as little attention to him as possible? Why would he be allowed into the hall in the first place if he was just another servant and didn’t carry any foot? Why was he even served food by one of the servants? This wasn’t just another lowly tech adept servant or even some normal tech priest. He had to be at least in a rank akin to that of a Magos to be even let in. Edelgard had no reason to think that something was amiss with him really. If he was a Magos and wanted increase his influence by coming then that has nothing to do with her. 

But she has the feeling that something wasn’t right and probably came from the fact that he was acquainted with her uncle. 

She glanced a few times at them trough the hall in the next minutes. She knew better than to openly stare at them but it was useless either way. Of course she didn’t understood about what they were talking with all the other guests having conversations themselves. 

After a few minutes then that figure leaved the hall in the same way he entered in and vanished. Her uncle was also engaged again in a conversation with a group of unassuming nobles. Edelgard wouldn't say that she was a super expert in diplomacy at her age but at least she knew that this man was dangerous. Something that these people would only realize after he has played them like a fiddle a they told him every last bit of information that could become useful for him in the future. He was a combination of rather good looking, charisma and psychic powers. Edelgard wondered though what he wanted with some minor, not consequential nobles or was he about to ruin their lives day because of fun? Eh, hard to tell and not really interesting for her. 

As the last were finally done with their first course a Blue Lion Space Marine stepped on the stage that was before the tables and ordered silence from the guests. Her uncle had already disappeared in the groups of the high-society members again a while ago. As silence was achieved he took on last look at Lambert who answered with a nod, before the veteran Space Marine began his speech.

“Guests, people of Fodlan and beyond! It is not my intention of interrupting you for long but I have urgent news from our esteemed Chapter Master for you!” And really Lambert wasn’t to be seen anywhere in the hall anymore. “Fodlan and Adrestia have a long history with each other. One plagued by war and improved by cooperation. Tensions have begun grow in the last last years yet again. The conflict on Adrestia is a source of concern for us and with that in mind the our honorable Chapter Master and the esteemed delegate from Adrestia had come to an agreement!” Edelgard was surprised was that why no one of these two was to be seen anymore? Had they really already made an agreement? She thought she would need to stay here for an entire week or so but seems like they could leave tomorrow morning, maybe even today. 

“The Chapter of the Blue Lions declares its military support to AdresAAAHHHh!!!  
‘That isn’t the name of my planet you fool’ Edelgard thought right before she looked on the stage to the Space Marine. He wasn’t standing there anymore. Instead he was lying on the ground with a hole in its forehead. 

For three deathly seconds everyone was totally still. Then hell ensued. 

“A SNIPER!!! EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!!!” on of the Space Marines shouted. 

“The Shot Came From The Upper Levels Of The Gallery. I WILL EXTERMINATE THEM!” Came the deep voice of the Dreadnought Gwendal before he begun shooting the gallery to shreds with its integrated heavy bolter. 

All the while high screams and panicked shouts as well as fearful whimpers filled the air. 

“Seventh company! Helmets on and bring the civilians out of here!” shouted a man who was probably this Glenn. 

“Second company! We won’t let that coward escape! After him!” ordered a man with fire-red hair, probably this Gautier. 

Edelgard remembered from her ‘anti-assassinations’ lesson that it was important to not let the assassin see her, so she doesn’t look like a target. If the assassin is still here and hadn’t escaped already. 

As she crawled under the table she saw that Dimitri and Felix had the same idea. 

“What a chaos. If my father would be here than he would have commanded his forces way better and caught this attacker.” Felix said with an almost chiding tone. 

“Yeah, right? If my father was here he would have fought and killed this coward.” Dimitri exclaimed. 

The young noble-daughter was shocked. Even while the reasonable part of her brain said that the assassin was already on the run to escape from the enraged Space Marines, the other part filled her mind with screaming panic, strongly accentuated by the sounds of the heavy bolter and the human screams. She couldn’t understand how the boys were so easily talking with each other in such a situation. 

But more than that, she was flabbergasted at their stupidity. 

“Are you really such idiots?! You can be THANKFUL that your fathers weren’t in the hall! They too didn’t had any helmets on! What if the assassin thought to kill them instead?!” shouted a very upset Edelgard. 

“Geez, yeah yeah, calm down.” was the only answer from Felix, while Dimitri looked startled.”

“Children, follow me!” came the voice of a Space Marine that crouched down to look under the table “I will bring you to a safe room until the situation has calmed down.” The three nodded to him, crawled away from the table and then hurried to the nearest side exit door of the hall. All while they were guarded by troop of Space Marine veterans, which gave her at least the tiniest feeling of safety. 

After they reached the exit they followed the Marines and ran down several layers until they reached a bunker-like safe room in the dungeons of the castle. The room itself wasn’t to bad. Definitely not made for extensive luxuries, but it was clean, the bets looked comfy enough and the door was guarded by Space Marines, at least for tonight. Definitely everything the young nobles needed right now. 

Edelgard landed on one of the beds as soon as she entered the room. She didn’t had much interest in talking about anything with the boys anymore. At least not for today. Two boys sleeping with her in the same room. Heheh Heh. Her caretakers on Adrestia would probably dying out of shock about the immense impropriety of this. Edelgard chuckled to herself. Her older sister was obsessed with boys and would probably say something like ‘way to go El’ or such nonsense. 

But then she realized it. This accident was bound to delay her departure back home in some way or form. When was she going back now? When would she be seeing her siblings again? Was the deal still there? 

How stupid of her that she actually wished and had hopes for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update I know and I am sorry that I skipped two weekends despite having said that there would be an update every weekend but uni happened. And uni happened without mercy. I am still not done with it though, so I will just upload chapters whenever they are finished in near future.
> 
> I was actually pondering about who would be the one to get shot. But then I settled on some generic Blue Lions veteran as I didn't wanted to lose a character. At least not that early in the story. *dark chuckling*
> 
> Okay don't forget to comment and to leave Kudos if you liked this chapter! Thank you and Bye Bye!


	5. What looms in the Shadows

The next morning the captains decided that there was no more source of danger inside the castle and to let the children out of the safe room.

Dimitri was the first one woke up this morning with Felix right beside him. This was there usual time to begin training and sparing after all. They intended to let Edelgard sleep for a while longer but that was cut short as a few Space Marines knocked on the door loudly.

Edelgard stirred and opened her eyes. She looked confused for a moment on where she was but then

seemed to remember all what happened yesterday.

“What are these awful nooooises? And which time is it?” Edelgard groaned.

“It seems to be the warriors letting us out of this room and it’s around eight in the morning.” Dimitri answered her “oh, ah, do you want some time to get decent or something, before I let them in?” the boy continued not really knowing what is the proper thing to do here.

“Decent? Is there some problem for you with my appearance?! You don’t look much different I will let you know.” asked an upset Edelgard, which resulted in an irritated expression on Felix’s face who only wanted to get away from such a loud noise.

‘Ugh, that went well’ Dimitri facepalmed mentally “No, I uh… I meant mmh, just do you need some time El?”

“Well… I already wear my dress from yesterday and I don’t have the utensils for my hair, so no I guess not… let them open the door before they start to worry.” Edelgard said, much calmer now as she was able to think as her sleepiness started to wear off.

With her consent Dimitri pushed the button that allowed the Space Marines outside to use their key to open the safe room. As the door opened and the children stepped outside they were greeted with four Space Marines, but not in their usual suit of power armor but in plain robes instead.

Dimitri knew of course why, a veteran and member of the honor guard died yesterday after all. These were the black robes for mourning.

“Ah, young Dimitri, it is good to see you safe and sound on this morning. Truly a terrible thing what happened last night.” said a man with rather long white hair and serious expression. Dimitri knew who he was, Lord Lonato, noble of Faerghus, captain of the fifth company of the Blue Lions and an old family friend.

“It is good to see you too. To be honest I didn’t expected for you to make it here in such short amount of time.” Dimitri responded to him.

“After I got the news I immediately made my way to the castle as fast as possible. Actually only landed here less than an hour ago. But never in my life would I not attend his funeral, brother Feodor came from my company after all before he moved into the first. Either way I am here to bring the both of you to the ‘Last Way of the Lion chamber’, they have decided to give him his honors as early as today.”

“Yes, since we still have our formal clothes from yesterday lets head there right away. Will Edelgard be allowed to come too?” Dimitri asked.

“No, Dimitri. You little miss,” Lonato said as he looked towards the Adrestian and then pointed to a pair of Space Marines, “please follow these two who will bring you to your room which you can use for the duration of your visit. Your luggage was already brought there.”

Edelgard nodded “Understood, milord” and then was about to leave with her company when Lonato remembered something.

“Ah and I have a message for you from your uncle. He said that you are supposed to stay here on Fodlan for the near future.”

“A-And did he said how long this ‘near future’ is going to be? Where even is he?” Edelgard inquired worried.

“No he didn’t said anything about that and he left Fodlan with a void craft earlier this morning, even before I came here.”

“O-Ok.” she almost whispered in a crestfallen tone. Dimitri didn’t liked to see her this way. She was probably what some called ‘homesick’. Dimitri had never left the planet once and even the city not for extensive periods of time. He didn’t knew this feeling and had more feelings of the opposite direction himself. But who knows, maybe if he would be in Edelgard shoes than he would feel much the same. Alone, on a foreign planet, without any of his friends, for who knows how long. Dimitri decided than that he would need to be her friend for her entire stay and make this period of as enjoyable as possible for her.

But for know they had to part. “Goodbye El, until later!” Dimitri was trying to let his parting words be extra cheerful.

“Yeah… until later” Edelgard answered back passively.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Dimitri noticed after entering the funeral chamber was that is was freezing cold. This was probably the result of the large circular hole in the wall that let in the cold air from outside. The chamber was long and narrow and the hole was at the other side of the entrance door. It was also pretty dark in here so Dimitri didn’t saw much of all the decorations like acquilas or the most famous native flower on Faerghus the ‘Ice-Moon Blossom’.

Dimitri was in this chamber for the first time, as it was used only for funerals of the royal family, captains and exceptional warriors of the first company. Like the one in the steel coffin, brought there by just one cowardly placed shot. Their true strength showed in the actual combat Dimitri knew, but this… they were clearly out of their element.

Lonato, Felix and him seemed to have missed the start, as the Chaplain already has begun to carve as many marks into the coffin as battles the fallen has participated in. He did so by hitting the steel with his ‘Crozius Arcanum’ the mighty melee weapon of the Chaplains. It took an eternity but after he was done the Chaplain exclaimed: “Brother! You served the Emperor and now your service is fulfilled! Rest in the ice of Fodlan until the great goal is accomplished!” at that everyone answered with a “The Emperor Protects!” as the steel coffin shot outside of the chamber on a railway. The coffin would then slide on that railway for many miles until it reaches the glaciers of northern Faerghus and would drill itself several meters into the ice, due to its enormously high speed.

It was the tradition that the Space Marine pray together to the God-Emperor and recite the ‘Codes of Honor’, which were the spiritual foundation of their chapter, to honor the fallen warrior until they get the signal that he was safely embedded into the ice. Felix on the other hand took his leave soon after the main ceremony was done and the coffin on the way. He muttered things like “unnecessarily overcomplicated superstition” and “I need to get stronger if I really want to serve the chapter and the Emperor and not wasting my time.”

It was pretty much impossible for Dimitri to take his leave as he was going to be the next chapter master and has to act like one now. That said, he knew were Felix came from. Someone attacked them and they need to get stronger if they want to take revenge for their fallen comrade. He was also eager to go to the sparring grounds as soon as this was finished.

But even before that, there was a question that burned on his mind. So when the ritual was finished he went to the person that could give him the answers straight away.

“Dad, what exactly happened yesterday really? I mean I know what happened but why?” Dimitri asked.

“Well my son, it seems somebody doesn’t want us to interfere with the conflict on Adrestia.” Lambert answered calmly.

“Definitely these noble slime bags El told me about! No doubt!” We aren’t letting us be intimidated by those people right?” Dimitri exclaimed.

His father took a deep breath. “It isn’t so easy unfortunately. This is highly classified, but I guess it is necessary that you learn to handle such sensible information.” Lambert sighed. “On the bullet was a large “I”, the symbol of the Inquisition and tonight we got a astrotelepathic message to confirm that. It seems some anonymus Inquisitor doesn’t want us to interfere in that civil war too much.”

“B-But that can’t be the reason! Isn’t it our duty to fight?!” Dimitri shouted.

“Son! Contain yourself at once!” Lambert silenced him. “You don’t know the danger. Lambert continued now calmer. “While Space Marine Chapters have great autonomy within in the Imperium that even protects against the influence of the Inquisition to a degree, Inquisitors are still some of the most the powerful and feared individuals serving mankind. Having one as an enemy could ruin or planet and this chapter for millennia. And it isn’t like we can’t do anything. From my diplomatic experience there is still some aid we can provide without repercussions, as an Inquisitor is also at a certain risk if he acts against a Chapter and will avoid that if possible.”

Dimitri gulped at that. And when he thought about it he remembered all the stories and rumors about the probably most powerful institution within in the Imperium, able take the command of armies and fleets how they see it fit and destroy whole planets if they deem it necessary.

“This Adrestian diplomat Arundel understood our difficult position and accepted that we could only provide minimal support.” Lambert stated.

“So… who are we going to send then to fight on Adrestia?” Dimitri inquired.

“That isn’t clear yet, but most probably it is going to be third company under captain-dreadnought Gwendal. He already exclaimed to look forward to fight the knights in one on one duels. Dimitri I have to go now and make preparations for the mission, but keep in mind that what I have told you is highly confidential, you must not tell anyone about this.” his father warned him.

With that in mind Dimitri made his way to the sparring grounds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix were shocked after they heard from Dimitri what he learned from his father.

“T-The Inquisition?!” even Felix lost his usual cool at that. Dimitri really tried to keep to himself what he heard, but well, between the sparring matches there was room to talk (with exception of Sylvain, he just talked always) and of course the incident from yesterday was the hottest topic there was and Dimitri was bad at feigning ignorance so that his friends soon noticed that something was up and pressed Dimitri so long until he couldn’t handle it anymore. And besides Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix hardly were ‘anyone’, they were his friends. So it should be okay, right? Right?

“Keep it down!” Dimitri responded startled. “This is top secret you know?” At least they were in a secluded corner of the wide sparring field and most Space Marine were occupied with their other duties right now, so it was unlikely that someone really would be hearing them.

“But you know the stories of these figures, don’t you your Highness?” Ingrid asked him.

“Please, Ingrid you really don’t have to call me your highness all the time, we are friends after all.” Dimitri sighed.

“As you wish.” she still said very curtly and Dimitri knew in less than an hour it would be back to ‘your Highness’ again.

Ingrid was his only female friend, well that wasn’t completely correct anymore as there was Edelgard now. While Ingrid couldn’t become a Space Marine due to being female, that didn’t mean that she was less proficient in combat as them right now. She decided long ago that if she can’t become a Space Marine then she would become a Sister of Battle of the Silver Snow Chapter which resided here on Fodlan. This Chapter wasn’t one of the most famous ones but big enough to fulfill its main duty to protect the Fodlan diocese and purge nearby heretics and Xenos alike. She came into contact with the boys over her father who was, as it was often in Faerghus, not only the count of the Galatea region but also the captain of the eight company of the Blue Lions.

“By the way Ingrid, when you are here now, where were you yesterday during the feast? Normally you wouldn’t miss one for the world, would you?” Dimitri asked.

“I was at home. My siblings infected themselves with this grain plague that raged on Faerghus some years ago. Food is always scarce in Galatea so some desperate fools decided to conduct wheat cultivation on banned and contaminated soil and we were unlucky enough to be the buyers of such flour. Fortunately with Lady Cornelias medicine their life isn’t in any danger but they have to stay in bed for at least week now nonetheless. And then I heard what happened yesterday and came here immediately.” Ingrid told them.

“And to make that clear, I can perfectly fine deny any invitations on a feast even without something like this!” she huffed.

“Ok, but why did you come here exactly?” Felix asked.

“WHY?! Did you really just asked that?! I hear that you two were on a feast with an assassination, spend the whole night to travel from Galatea to Fhirdiad, anxious of what could have happened to you and you seriously ask this?!” Ingrid was visibly shocked by such insensitiveness. “And now with the involvement of the Inquisition it seems I was right to worry.”

“Yeah fine alright.” Felix stopped the argument.

“Well, I don’t think that the Inquisition is really against us, but maybe there is something on Adrestia they want? Well, unless anyone of you has a greater than normal insight in the politics of Adrestia there is little use for us worry too much about it, eh?” Sylvain offered.

“You’re always taking these things way too relaxed Sylvain!” Ingrid chided him.

“And you are always way to serious about everything. Anyways, when we are speaking about Adrestia anyways, I heard you made quite a catch yesterday and you even slept with her in the same room, your Highness? I never thought you would have it in you, really I am impressed.” Sylvain obviously teased him and his ‘your Highness’ was more mocking than formal.

“Wha- What!? No! I mean we did sleep in the same room… Ah! But it wasn’t how you think it was! There was nothing really, really!” She is just a new friend I made yesterday.” Dimitri sputtered.

“Hahaha relax already. I heard everything from Felix already. And of course there was nothing, you are so bad with girls after all that I sometimes fear there won’t be Blaiddyds anymore in the future. But that my little tease was so effective...” Sylvain teased further but Dimitri knew better than to fall into that trap again.

“Just because his Highness isn’t such an obnoxious flirt like you, doesn’t mean that he will NEVER find a wife!” Ingrid came to his unprompted defense.

“Ingrid that also hurt my ego a bit actually...” Dimitri responded but went unheard as the two continued their quarrel.

“Come on, from all the Space Marine Chapters ours is the only one that is able to have children and is romantically attracted to women, it is like the Emperor wanted it this way” Sylvain said.

“This is so stupid I don’t even know where to begin! Do you really think your overall childish behavior is desired by the Emperor?!” she was flabbergasted.

“Well don’t you think there is any reason for all of that?” Sylvain shot back.

“What the Emperor truly desires from his soldiers and warriors is to become strong, so are you quite done already? Sparring isn’t half as effective alone” Felix intervened annoyed.

“Oh, yeah sorry Felix I am ready in a minute” Ingrid answered sheepishly and then hurried to her duel.

“Regarding your new friend I must say that I am really shocked that we would get so easily replaced as your friends… really ‘your Highness’ it hurts. Sylvain feigned bitterness as he went to get his lance for the match with Dimitri.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I wouldn’t just replace you all and you know it” Dimitri replied while taking his battle stance.

“Yeah, I know, but between the two of us: how is she and how does she look like?” Sylvain inquired with his usual lack of any manners at all, while Dimitri just growled at that. “Oh come on, Felix said that he didn’t care about that and I wasn’t able to get even a single good tidbit of information out of him.”

“No I won’t tell y-” Dimitri begun to answer but Sylvain interrupted him.

“Oh it this like that. You really are interested in her and don’t want competition. Buddy that is no problem, I would never seriously flirt with your girl.” Sylvain chuckled, only to be surprised by a sudden and very forceful swing of Dimitri’s training lance.

“It isn’t like that!” Dimitri shouts flustered and a bit frustrated.

“Hey, hey easy, easy there Dimitri.” Sylvain almost yelped “we wouldn’t want me getting punished for carelessness in another training accident, would we? That was why I wasn’t allowed to come to the feast in the first place. You remember? And it was such a shame to, if the stories about the beauty of cardinal Rhea are anything to go by.”

“Ah yes, sorry. Well, you will meet Edelgard probably soon enough either way so I might as well tell you about her.” he sighed. “She is a daughter of the Governor of Adrestia, arrived here yesterday, is our age and maybe comes of a bit icy, but that is probably going to change with the duration of her stay on Faerghus.” as Dimitri told him the basics he noticed Sylvains expectant look “and she has chestnut-brown hair, lilac eyes, is a bit shorter than me and very pretty” Dimitri grumbled the last part more to himself.”

“What was that last one ‘your Highness’?” Sylvain clearly didn’t understood him but had a very clear suspicion.

“N-No-Nothing, nothing at all!” the prince stammered uselessly “I promised El that I would look for her later but I don’t know if she even wants to see anyone right now. I think it would be the best to bring her lunch later.

After that the two begun their training in earnest. Today they exercised through sparring matches, on other days it was just fitness and muscle training, as well as athletics. All for having the best chances to become a Space Marine and to prove their worth on the harsh, unforgiving battlefield. The biggest threat in the region of the Fodlan-System and with that the arch-enemies of the Blue Lions were undoubtedly the Orcs.

Even on Fodlan itself there was population of Orcs in the jungles of eastern Almyra, the uncivilized land of nomads and other wild people that didn’t embraced the light of the Emperor.

Almyra was divided from the western half of the double continent Leicester by the Mountains of ‘Fodlans Throat’. The fortress ‘Fodlans Locket’ in these mountains is biggest one on Fodlan right next to Arianrhod and was built to not only protect the good citizens of the Imperium from the raids of the non-believers, but also from the Orcs of these far east jungles.

But truthfully the problem of Orcs on Fodlan was a rather minor one, in relation to the Orc infestation of not a small amount of worlds in the region, where endless struggles for control against the Orcs for some regions of the planet were common. The blessing Fodlan was thanks to the presence of the Blue Lions and the specialized battle methods they developed.

After discovering the planet Fodlan as their new home the close combat heralding Blue Lions faced the problem that the Orcs were also very proficient in close combat especially. Many losses followed but with time they became better at abusing the weakness of the Orcs that their main advantage was their sheer number and their raw strength. Against ‘bosses’ they developed a battle style of dodging, parrying and making a multitude of smaller cuts, which the green-skins don’t even feel because of their numbness to pain, until the simple minded creatures are so weaken and slowed down that they be can brought down with just one decisive hit.

Against the hordes of boys they put there superior precision to use by not killing them outright, but dismember and disarm them one after the other before finishing up later. This way they were able to manage more Orcs in a shorter amount of time. These two combat styles were dubbed the wind form and the storm form respectivly.

But also training to win duels was of great importance, as the best way to destroy the moral of an Orc-horde and ignite infighting among them is to defeat their biggest bosses in an one versus one display of strength. That lead to the rarest battle style among the Blue Lions, the tempest form. It is the hardest form to master as it requires swiftness and precision to attack the vital parts of the enemy and especially a massive amount of raw strength to overpower even the biggest ‘bosses’. There are only a few who could say that they have mastered this form, but among these few is every of the Blaiddyd-Chapter Master as their relic lance ‘Areadbhar’ supports them with so much destructive power, it even damages itself.

Dimitri was also not a wimp himself and wanted to master the tempest form. Though he decided he would wait for now with it and train normally after Sylvains recent training injury after Dimitri maybe overdid it just a little bit.

And so they trained until Lonato and some other Space Marines of the seventh company appeared on the training grounds.

“Lord Lonato! It is a pleasure seeing you here. What makes you come here?” Ingrid greeted him and gave slight bow to his direction after she made Felix trip and fall after a swipe to his legs.”

“Dear Ingrid it is always inspiring to see such dedication in such young warrior. If you keep it up you maybe overshadow our Space Marine recruits here even after their transformation. Maybe you want to join us as an assistance soldier?” he chuckled to the knocked down Felix, who only grumbled at that.

“Thank you very much my Lord. But I fear that I must decline as I am planning to fulfill my service to the Emperor as Sister of Battle.” the young noble replied.

“A real shame but understandable. Your talent and your relic are qualifying you for more, I see. Either way, I came here because my men wanted to see the training grounds of the castle. You kids don’t know how good you have it. Training grounds aren’t that great on a void craft you know?” the captain said. “And I wanted to tell you Prince Dimitri, that your friend, this Adrestian girl was moved into the guest room on the fourth floor of the west wing. I thought you would like to know that.”

‘The Adrestian? He means El right? El! He wanted to take her to lunch, does she even knows where the dining hall is?’ Dimitri sprinted out of the corner of the training grounds which they usually occupied to see the big clock on the wall. It was almost half past one, lunch time was soon to be over. Immediately he begun to sprint where Lonato said Edelgard would be.

“Stoooop! Stop! Stop! Stop!” it was Sylvain. “Do you really want to visit your friend all sweaty and in your dirty training clothes? Come with me to bath house first. Really you should.”

Dimitri complied and after a very quick shower and after a change into his normal clothes he hurried to Edelgards room.

He knocked and shortly after got a quite “yes?” as an answer.

“Hey El, it’s me Dimitri! Do you want to go to lunch? I-I mean of course you could go to lunch by yourself too, if thats what you prefer, no problem, but I thought that you don’t know where the dining hall is and since I was also hungry I thought that would be great? I m-mean you can also go later if you don’t feel hungry right now, I could just point you to the dining hall so you can go later, not so much later though as lunch time is almost over. If you haven’t eaten already I mean, I don’t want to pester you after all, but wh---” Dimitri would have probably rambled on like this forever if Edelgard hadn’t opened the door then and interrupted him.

“I heard only half of the things you said just now clearly enough to understand them, but yes, lets go to the dining hall. I am hungry.” Edelgard said in a flat voice. As he saw Edelgards face her eyes were all puffy and red.

“El, whats wrong with your eyes? They are so, so…” Dimitri didn’t knew how to tell her. Was she sick? Angry? Tired? Afraid? Maybe sad? This could be it, but for Dimitri sadness was not so much an emotion but more a far away echo. Something that he didn’t felt since his very youngest days, as sadness evolves into tears and tears are symbol of weakness for a warrior. He was raised that instead of being sad, he should feel rage. Because rage can be your fuel in battle.

“Ah yes, one moment please.” the girl seemed to have understood him anyways and stormed back into her room, leaving the door open. Seeing this as some kind of invitation Dimitri slowly followed after and looked around the room.

It was really just one of the many quarters for temporary guests of decent importance. But the recently arrived inhabitant did a remarkable job at making this her room, given how few items she

had available.

Said inhabitant was in the bath right now and doing whatever she needed to do, Dimitri supposed. He saw towels on the bed and used tissues. And a tightly squeezed black-colored eagle plush toy. The towels were probably from a recent bath as her hair was also a little bit damp as he saw her, but the tissues were for her tears if his understanding of the situation was correct. And like often he didn’t felt sad for because of the sadness of another person, no he felt angry that she had to go through this in the first place.

As Edelgard then stepped out of the bathroom her eyes were less noticeable, but anyone who knew or looked closely still see them being puffy and red.

“I am ready. We can go now, Dimitri lead the way.” Edelgard stated.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately they missed lunch time by just a few moments. But Dimitri wasn’t mad on Edelgard or anything as he was the one who forgot in the first place. The only dishes that were still available were desserts but Edelgard thankfully seemed to be very ok with that.

“Sweet Bun Trio, Peach Sorbet, they even have Saghert and Cream here!” she cheered excited and her eyes practically had stars in them as she looked at the menu. Dimitri didn’t knew much about desserts as he was mostly full after one or two helpings of main dishes. But he was very glad that Edelgard’s mood seemed to have improved incredibly, at least for the moment. ‘Maybe she was just hungry?’ he thought.

“Can I get a portion of Saghert and Cream, please?” Edelgard asked the cook behind the counter “and Dimitri what do you want?” Dimitri, not having a clue of what to order, decided to go with the safest choice.

“Ah y-yes another of that Sabert and Cream, please?” Dimitri asked unsure.

“It is _Saghert_ and Cream, remember that!” she was scolding him and Dimitri realized that one should take the topic of desserts serious around her.

Their portions were soon made and handed to them and they went to one of the tables in the, by now mostly empty, dining hall. Edelgard began to dig into her food right away with gusto while Dimitri was testing it out at first, but soon liked it fruity and sweet taste as well. When he was half way done (and Edelgard seemed to struggle hard to decide whether or not it would be appropriate for her to order a second helping) Glenn stormed into the dining hall loudly and distressed. He ran to one of the cooks and asked him something breathlessly. While Dimitri was too far away to understand something he saw how Glenns body first relaxed, became more tense again, then morphed into utter shock before he ran to where he and El were seated.

“Your Highness! You MUST NOT eat tha- !” he shouted but became silent as soon as he saw that Dimitris plate was already half empty.

“Glenn?! Is something with this food? Were the ingredients spoiled? Was it, was it poisoned?” Dimitri asked.

“No your Highness, nothing like that. But your food, it was only one made with flour today. And the the flour was contaminated.” Glenn explained to him and El.

“You mean like what happened to Ingrids siblings.” Dimitri offered. But the facial expression on the warriors face told him that it wasn’t so easy.

“No, that was old. We already have cure for that. But this is unknown. We have already analyzed it and there is no doubt about it: that is an entirely new wheat plague. Dangerous for the human and spreading through consumption of contaminated wheat or contact with an infected person.” Glenn face was grim as he continued with:

“I fear you two must go into quarantine for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sooorry for the long wait!  
> But I had crunsh time on my assignments and then I had vacation but I was wasn't able to bring my laptop with me I just got recently time to write again. 
> 
> If you are confused by the end scene, don't worry it will get explained next chapter in more detail.  
> The end scene and what it means for the next chapter is also purely fictional and any similarities to real life events are purely coincidental :) 
> 
> And I totally had not already decided to go with this whole plague plot and just checked last minute if any flour is actually used in Saghert and cream, never ever. 
> 
> If you have any other questions about the world than just ask away. I have so much lore here that I will never have the chance to actually drop. 
> 
> Either way comments and critique is always appreciated and Kudos, too if you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it people! The first chapter of this fanfiction.  
> Next time: Dimitri and Edelgard spent time together and create something like friendship? 
> 
> Bye Bye! Until next weekend for the next chapter! 
> 
> Lore summary: 
> 
> In far future of the 41. Millennium humanity has colonized worlds across the entire galaxy. Hundreds of thousands of those worlds have become part of the Imperium of Man. The worlds are governed by autonomous local planetary governors while the Imperium as a whole is held together by a common administration, defense and the religion of the immortal god-emperor, bound to his golden throne on holy terra. But the Imperium is nowhere near to be a perfect realm. It is extremely repressive, militaristic, fanatic, overly conservative and extremely hostile against xenos and mutants. On the other side this is partly necessary to ensure the survival of the human kind, as threads are omnipresent. Xenos species like the wild hordes of Orks, only living for war, the soulless machines of the the Necrons, awakened from their tombs, or the pure organic species of the Tyranids, swarms who travel from planet to the next devouring all biomass, all threatening humanity.  
> But the greatest foe of mankind is the horror from the warp, the Chaos. The warp is a parallel dimension to the real space and its mirror. The warp is purely filled with the energies from the real space and the most negativ of these energies became strong enough to create gods. The four Chaos Gods. Their demons and mortal servants kill and corrupt the galaxy in their name and no madness or cruelty is beyond them.  
> But there are also those who protect humanity from these abominations. In the Imperial Guard billions and billions of guardsman are under arms at any moment to protect worlds or conquer new or lost ones. The Adeptus Astartes or the Chapters of Space Marines contain the most eltie warriors of the Imperium. Space Marines are genetically modified super-warriors. They are way taller, stronger, durable than normal humans, have night vision, know no fear and have generally the best military equipment in the Imperium. Finally there is also the holy Inquisition. Inquisitors have near unlimited authority and their purpose is to hunt the enemies of the Imperium both within and outside of its borders.  
> And so a battle rages on that is probably never going to end. All while cruel gods are scheming and laughing in the background.
> 
> The Emperor Protects


End file.
